Kung fu panda la maldicion de los elementos
by Nadia Sakura Aguila Cruz
Summary: Una gran verdad esta apunto de salir a la luz, Po y Peng sabran lo que pueden hacer, mientras que Tigresa descubrirá quien es en realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1: Todo inicia con un descubrimiento.**

Había pasado un año desde la derrota de lord shen. Todo era paz y tranquilidad pero todo estaba apunto de cambiar y la líder de los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragon descubrirán de que son capaces en realidad y las consecuencias de esta capacidad.

**En el palacio de jade**

Po- es un gusto que estes de vuelta Peng- dijo en tono de alegría

Peng- el gusto es mio guerrero dragon- dijo al igual que Po en tono de alegría

Tigresa- ¿y cuanto piensas quedarte?

Peng- no le sabría decir maestra Tigresa pero creo que será por un corto tiempo-

Shifu- bueno creo que es hora que le lleven a su habitación es mejor que se instale de una vez- dijo a Po y a Tigresa

- si maestro- dijeron al unisono

-bueno vamos- dijo Peng

**En las habitaciones**

Po, Tigresa y Peng platicaban sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que cierto leopardo toco un tema desconocido por todos a excepción del maestro shifu

Peng- maestro Po ¿por que nunca bajan al sotano?

Po- no te sabría decir- dijo en tono de curiosidad

Tigresa- el maestro shifu no nos deja bajar en especial a mi y a Po y bueno lo de Po lo entendería al fin ya sabes como es-dijo en tono serio y como de burla

Po- oye! no soy tan malo-dijo igual en tono burlon

Tigresa- lo que usted diga guerrero dragon- dijo igual en todo de burla

Peng- tengo una idea! hoy en la noche hay que bajar nosotros tres sin que el maestro shifu ni los demás nos vean

Po- exelente idea Peng

Tigresa- mmm no se es incorrecto- dijo en tono pensativo

Po- hay vamos Tigresa para ti todo es incorrecto- dijo en tono de burla

Peng- el maestro Po tiene razón usted es muy disiplinada para todo- por favor no va a pasar nada ¿si?

Tigresa- ¿nunca te han dicho que te pareces a Po?- dijo jugando

Peng- no nunca pero si me paresco que mal por mi- dijo igual jugando

Po- oye!- bueno nos estamos desviando del tema ¿entonces iras Tigresa? ¿si?

Tigresa- ok ire pero ¿ a que hora?- dijo en tono cansino

Po- ¿Qué les parece a las 12:00 pm? a esa hora ya todos están dormidos

Peng y Tigresa- ok

Po- bueno será mejor regresar si no sospecharan

Tigresa- ok vamos

**En el palacio de jade a las 12:00 pm**

Po- psss chicos ¿ya están listos?- dijo desde su puerta

Peng- si Po ¿y Tigresa?- dijo asomándose igual por su puerta

Tigresa- si aquí estoy-dijo asomándose

Po- ya tienen todo?

Tigresa- si, tres lámparas, una cuerda, y unas armas.

Peng- ok entonces vámonos.

Ya en la entrada del sotano:

Tigresa- ¿listos?- dijo de manera un poco dudosa

Po y Peng- si, vamos- dijeron igual de manera dudosa pero emocionados

Tigresa-ok- dijo un poco mas segura

Ya listos abrieron las puertas y se encaminaron por un largo pasillo asi estuvieron durante unos 20 minutos hasta que se chocaron (en especial Tigresa) e iban a regresar pero Peng encontró una puerta que parecía estar escondida

Peng- emm chicos?- dijo emocionado

Tigresa y Po- que?-

-encontré una puerta, ayúdenme a abrirla-

Po- por fin! pensé que no íbamos a encontrar nada-

Tigresa- apúrense que siento como si algo fuera a pasar, como si me llamaran-

Po- que extraño yo igual siento esa sensación-

Peng- que pensarían si les digo que yo igual lo siento?

Tigresa- diría que hay que ver que hay e irnos de aquí

Po- entonces rápido, pero Tigresa mejor no nos ayudes no quiero que te lastimes-

Tigresa- gracias Po pero si puedo encerio-

Po-mmm ok

Peng- uuunnn el pandita cuida a su tigresita-dijo en tono de burla

Tigresa-¡ahora si te mato leopardo!

Peng- hay ya señora amargada-

Tigresa- hay ya señor infantil-

Peng- jaa ¿con que soy infantil?

Tigresa- si! apenas lo notaste?

Po- emm amigos?

Peng-pues fíjate que si "rayitas"

Po-amigos?

Tigresa- sabes que? no voy a discutir con tigo "manchitas"

Po- ¡AMIGOS!

Peng y Tigresa- ¡¿QUE?!

Po- ya pude abrir la puerta y encontré solo una caja y una nota

Tigresa- y que dice la nota?

Peng- haber yo la leo

_"En esta caja están los grandes dones que algún dia serán usados por los elegidos pero para algunos serán muy peligrosos y tendrán que aprender a ocultarlos, el don aire será el que los guiara, el don tierra será el que los representara, el don agua será el que los mantenga unidos y el don fuego los ayudara a ver la verdad cuando estén segados por la mentira. varias características los representaran y entre ellas estarán las siguientes:_

_Don tierra: el que lo posea será pasivo, calmado, y un poco infantil._

_Don agua: el que lo posea será al igual que el don tierra un poco infantil pero serio cuando la situación lo requiera._

_Don fuego: el que lo posea será frio y cerrado con los demás no le gustara que lo cuestionen y siempre dara la vida por sus amigos y familiares._

_Don aire: el que lo posea será el mas sabio de los cuatro pero también frio como el don fuego aunque menos que el antes mencionado._

_Solo podrán absorber el poder de las gemas los elegidos y aunque van a poder usarlos sin necesidad de las gemas, estas son necesarias para canalizar el poder y tener un manejo apropiado del mismo._

_espero esta nota les sirva de algo a los futuros elegidos y aunque yo ya conozco a uno de ellos, además del hecho de ser mi alumno estoy seguro que se les representaran problemas, ya que contienen una maldición pero eso ya lo descubrirán..._

_ATENTAMENTE: EL MAESTRO OOWAIE._

Peng- woo si que lo que hay en esa caja debe de ser importante-

Po- si ¿creen que deberíamos abrirla?-

Tigresa-mmm no se pero lo que vallamos a hacer nos debemos apurar no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Peng- cierto y pues yo voto por abrirla-

Po- Peng ¿Qué no leíste la nota?-

Peng- si la lei pero ni que fueramos los elegidos ¿o si?

Tigresa- bueno ya que lo mencionas se parece un poco la nota al carácter de nosotros y al de ¿el maestro shifu?

Po- tienes razón y pues ¿por que otra razón no nos dejaba bajar? y en especial a nosotros-

Peng- entonces la abrimos?-

Po y Tigresa- si

Po- pero encerio Tigresa no quiero que te pase nada ¿por que no mejor tu esperas afuera?-

Tigresa- Po aprecio que me cuides pero no me va a pasar nada además ¿ya estoy involucrada no?

Peng- haber tortolos mejor apurence no?

Tigresa- juro que te mato saliendo de aquí-

Po- hay vamos otra vez-

**Después de media hora de peleas e insultos...**

Peng- bueno si la señorita ya termino ¿podemos proseguir?

Po- ¡por fin! pensé que nunca iban a acabar-

Tigresa solo le dirigio una mirada asesina para luego ir a abrir la caja junto con Peng y hasta que después de varios intentos la pudieron abrir, encontraron 3 gemas una de color verde, otra de rojo, y otra de azul.

Po- woo son geniales-

Tigresa- si que lo son en especial la roja-

Peng- a que no la azul es la mejor- dijo tomando la gema azul

Po- a mi me encanto la verde- dijo tomándola a la par de Peng

Tigresa- pues me sigue gustando la roja-dijo tomándola

Peng- deberíamos conservarlas-

Po-¿y que el maestro shifu nos mate? no, gracias

Peng- no seas exagerado

Tigresa- Peng tu todo te lo tomas a la ligera-mmm aunque creo que si la conservare

Po- bueno ya que ustedes la conservaran yo igual-

Tigresa- bueno creo que será mejor volver-oigan ¿no se sienten raros?

Po y Peng- Ti Ti Ti Tigresa- dijeron asustados

Tigresa- que?- ¡oh dios mio! Po estás envuelto en hojas y tierra y ¡Peng! tu estas envuelto en agua!

Peng- y tu en fuego!- dijo muy asustado y nervioso

Po- hay que quitarse estos collares!

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo los tres calleron desmayados sin saber que cuando despertaran iban a ser muy diferentes y que una gran verdad saldría a la luz una verdad oculta por una muy buena razón y que la maldición apenas empezaba.

**En la parte de arriba del palacio de jade..**

Iba amaneciendo y ya todos estaban despiertos.

Shifu- buenos días alumnos-

Los demás- buenos días maestro

Shifu- y Po, Tigresa y Peng?

Vivora-no sabemos maestro la ultima vez que los vimos fue anoche

Shifu-mmm tal vez fueron a entrenar temprano, vallan a desayunar y busquenlos

Todos-si maestro

**Ya de noche en el palacio de jade..**

Shifu-no los han encontrado?- pregunto con preocupacion por la asencia de sus alumnos

Grulla- no maestro no hay rastros de ellos-

shifu-vayan a dormir mañana continuaremos con la búsqueda-

todos-si maestro-

El maestro shifu fue a su habitación a meditar pero al llegar se dio cuenta que una pequeña luz blanca brillaba dentro de su cajón asi que fue a revisar

Shifu- sera la..? mmm no creo aunque podría explicar el por que de la ausencia de mis alumnos-dijo pensativo

Shifu se dirigio a su cajón y se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que lo que creía que brillaba si era eso y lo único que alcanzo a decir fue..

-oh no, ya lo descubrieron- dijo muy preocupado y en un susurro - debo de buscarlos antes de que sea tarde-

Y mientras en el sotano tanto Tigresa como Po y Peng que aun estaban desmayados poco a poco perdían la vida...

_CONTINUARA..._

_**QUE TAL? ME LLAMO NADIA Y SOY NUEVA EN FANFICTION ESTA VA A SER LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO ASI QUE COMO SOY PRINCIPIANTE ACEPTO COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y CONSEJOS PARA PODER MEJORAR LA HISTORIA. ESPERO ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y LOS VERE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. CHAO**_

_**ATENTAMENTE: NADIA.**_


	2. Capitulo 2: verdad revelada

Capitulo 2: verdad revelada

Shifu corria lo mas rápido que podía, sabia donde estarían sus alumnos pero si llegaba tarde no serviría de nada...

**En el sotano...**

Po, Tigresa y Peng seguían desmayados, todo apuntaba a que morirían pero en eso llego Shifu que de inmediato hizo un remolino de viento con sus manos y los levanto a los 3, de Po y Peng salio una especie de humo negro, pero de Tigresa no salio nada al contrario el humo que negro que había se metio dentro de ella pero esto a Shifu no parecio preocuparle si no que solo se entristezio después solo espero a que despertaran y no paso mucho tiempo...

Po- AHH mi cabeza ¿Qué paso?- dijo mareado

Peng- auu- dijo sobándose la cabeza- lo único que recuerdo es que... ¡LOS COLLARES! me acuerdo que a Tigresa la envolvió en fuego su collar, a ti en tierra y a mi en agua por cierto ¿Qué significo eso?- dijo recordando

Po- no se, ya investigaremos después uff que bueno que el... ¡MAESTRO SHIFU! ¿QUE HACE AQUI!?- dijo preocupado por el futuro regaño de su maestro

Shifu- creo que el que debe hacer esa pregunta soy yo guerrero dragon- dijo enojado- pudieron morir-

Peng- pero no lo hicimos ¿o acaso nos ve muertos?-dijo Peng despreocupado

Po-¡TIGRESA!- dijo preocupado al ver que seguía desmayada- TIGRESA DESPIERTA! ¡¿QUE LE PASA MAESTRO?!-

Shifu- es normal Po con un poco de tiempo despertara- dijo triste

Po- ¿¡pero cuanto tiempo?!- dijo aun mas preocupado

Shifu- tal vez uno o dos días- dijo aun mas triste y pensativo

Peng- ¡DIAS!- dijo exaltado

Po- al menos despertara- dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos- ¿Qué paso maestro?¿por que nos paso esto?¿tiene que ver con los collares?

Shifu- ¡paso esto por que en primer lugar no tenían que haber bajado!-dijo enojado- pero no son ustedes dos los que me preocupan- dijo casi en un susurro- vengan es momento de que les explique algo-dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras- Po traila- dijo serio

Po la tomo con delicadeza y subio junto con Peng sin decir palabra alguna en todo el camino

**En el salón de los héroes...**

Todavía era de noche ya que cuando Shifu corrió para salvarlos apenas se iba a dormir eran como las 3:00pm asi que hablo con toda confianza...

Shifu- les voy a explicar que paso y por que, a los demás les explicare en la mañana y no se los dire dos veces asi que pongan atención- dijo para comenzar a narrar...

**c**_uando aun vivía Oowaey predijo que vendrían a este mundo cuatro personas que tendrían la habilidad de controlar los cuatro elementos, estas personas serian escogidas desde el nacimiento pero también predijo que traerían los "dones" con sigo una maldición para aquel que controlara el elemento fuego esta maldición consistía en que la vida de el o ella iba a depender demasiado de la de los demás "elegidos" y que también iba a tener que aprender a retener sus sentimientos, a no amar y a hacer de su corazón algo insensible por que si esto no se llegara a cumplir ella o el descontrolaría su poder y traería con sigo desgracias y sufrimiento. Oowaey para ayudarlos a liberar su poder creo cuatro gemas una representaría cada uno de los elementos por que sin ellas no podrían revelar lo que son en realidad por que el poder viene oculto también desde el nacimiento._

Shifu- yo fui el primero y único estudiante del maestro Oowaey y también descubrió que yo era el elegido aire, por eso tanto tiempo tratando de ocultarlo pero no sirvió de nada- dijo con tristeza

Peng- ¿maestro entonces nosotros somos los elegidos?- pregunto muy entusiasmado

Shifu- si ustedes y yo somos los elegidos- dijo con tristeza

Po- maestro ¿Tigresa es el elemento fuego?- pregunto con preocupación

Shifu solo suspiro- si Po Tigresa es el elemento fuego- dijo muy triste y pensativo

Peng-¿y a que se refiere con que va depender de nosotros?- pregunto temiendo que no se pudiera valer por si misma y no la quería ver sufrir y mas por su carácter

Shifu- con eso me refiero a que si ustedes llegaran a pelear incluyéndome a mi la debilitaría y en algunos casos la podríamos matar-dijo preocupado- y no, no va a depender de ustedes en cuestión de valerse por si misma no me referia a eso- dijo un poco fastidiado

Peng- ¿Cómo supo lo que pensaba?- dijo asustado

Shifu- soy el elemento aire tengo ese poder-dijo serio

Po- ¿y como se lo va a decir?-dijo mientras la veia

Shifu- aun no lo se- dijo triste- ahora vallanse tratare de curar a Tigresa para que se despierte mañana-

Po y Peng solo obedecieron y se fueron a dormir aun preocupados por la salud de Tigresa pero ya mañana hablarían con ella.

M**as tarde en el salón de los héroes...**

Shifu terminaba de curar a Tigresa con pequeñas ráfagas de viento "curativo" y antes de irse a dormir dijo:

Shifu- creo que será suficiente, no se como reaccionaras ni como te lo dire pero esta maldición no me impedirá cuidarte y protegerte de todo mal y aunque no me tomas asi ni tengo el derecho de llamarte asi te prometo que todo saldrá bien... hija- dijo acarisiando su frente después se fue a su cuarto para dormir.

El dia siguiente seria muy difícil y muy complicado pero nadie se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar...

**Hola aquí les dejo otro corto pero interesante capitulo espero que les guste, por hay tuve algunos problemas para contestar rewiers pero ya estoy aprendiendo, no había podido escribir por falta de tiempo pero prometo seguir la historia hasta el final. Espero les guste dejen sus comentarios y opiniones hasta el próximo.**


	3. Chapter 3: una noticia dificil

**capitulo 3: Una noticia difícil**

**3 días después en el palacio de jade Tigresa comenzaba a despertar...**

Tigresa estaba en la enfermería claro con Po y Peng como guardianes... no dejaban pasar a nadie que no fuera Shifu y no por ordenes suyas precisamente ambos sentían un gran aprecio por ella... o tal vez algo mas aunque temian la reacción que iba a tener cuando supiera la situación en la que estaban los 3, los demás que habían querido pasar no los dejaban ni siquiera a víbora que era la mejor amiga de Tigresa, todos les preguntaban que pasaba pero ni ellos ni el maestro Shifu dijeron palabra alguna... no hasta que Tigresa despertara aunque ellos sospechaban que era algo malo y raro por que habían visto en varias ocasiones a Po huyendo de plantas que crecían en cualquier lugar que el pisara o a Peng tratando de que cuando pasara junto a cualquier fuente de agua ya sea de un vaso o de algo mas pequeño hasta una gota, esta no se alborotara y en algunas veces lo siguiera pero también habían notado algo mucho mas raro... que pareciera que ellos no sabían controlarlo y ellos pensaban que si... fuera lo que fuera además del hecho que eran muy sobreprotectores con Tigresa y cada dia que pasaba se les veía cada vez mas preocupados...

Po- ¿crees que pronto despierte?- dijo aun lado de su cama

Peng- no lo se pero empieza a preocuparme- dijo del otro lado de la cama

Po- ami me preocupa desde el primer dia... imagínate como estare yo-

Peng-si, lo se, pero hay algo que me preocupa mucho mas-

Po-¿que?-

Peng- la reacción que valla tener al despertar-dijo mas espantado que preocupado

Po- si ami también- dijo espantado al igual que Peng

Shifu- ¿todavía no despierta?- dijo entrando a la habitación

Po- no, maestro Shifu ¿cree que despierte?-

Shifu- no lo se Po- dijo bastante triste y por mas sorprendente que parezca tenia ganas de llorar

Tigresa- ahh...¿Qué paso?- dijo despertándose y sentándose en la cama

Po, Shifu y Peng- ¡TIGRESA!-dijeron felices y emocionados mientras la abrazaban

Tigresa- ¿Qué pasa? pareciera que no me hubieran visto en meses-

Peng- en realidad... solo fueron 3 días- dijo feliz

Tigresa- ¡TRES DIAS!- dijo espantada- y esperen ¿Cómo que no me vieron en 3 días si no me e ido de aquí... al menos que yo recuerde- dijo confundida

Po- que no te viéramos fue un decir... mas bien estabas dormida después de lo que paso- dijo feliz... pero no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo mientras que Shifu y peng tenían un mismo pensamiento "danos por muertos a los 3 panda"

Tigresa-¡ 3 DIAS DORMIDA ! ¡¿ Y POR QUE NO ME ESPERTARON INCONSIENTES ?! ¡¿ESTOY PINTADA O QUE?!- dijo completamente furiosa mientras estaba a punto de saltarle encima a los 3 y si hasta al maestro Shifu

Shifu- tranquilízate Tigresa yo Po y Peng te explicaremos solo quiero que te controles- dijo serio y aun espantado por la reacción de Tigresa si asi se puso solo por saber que había dormido 3 días seguidos ¿Cómo se pondría cuando supiera la que estaba pasando

Tigresa- ok- dijo mientras se empezaba a poner de pie

Shifu- bueno entonces vamos al salón de los héroes síganme-

Tigresa- ¿y Po y Peng?-pegunto ni se dio cuenta cuando ya no estaban

Shifu- ¿que? ohh vete adelantando yo voy por ellos y trata que ninguno te vea-

Tigresa- ¿por que?- pregunto confundida

Shifu- antes de que los veas te tengo que explicar algo- dijo triste y Tigresa lo noto pero no quizo preguntar mas asi que decidio ir al salón de los héroes mientras mas rápido supiera lo que estaba pasando mejor

**Mientras tanto en la mitad de las escaleras del palacio de jade...**

Peng- ¡ corre mas rápido Po que no quiero morir!- dijo desesperado

Po- ¡es lo mas rápido que puedo correr!-dijo corriendo como si mil demonios lo persiguieran pero aun asi Peng siendo un leopardo corria mas rápido que el

Peng-¡ pues yo no pienso morir... si tan solo alguien no hubiera abierto la boca antes de tiempo!

Po- ¡ estas diciendo que es mi culpa!- dijo aun corriendo

Peng- ¿yo? SERIA INCAPAZ DE DECIR ESO!-dijo corriendo

Po- yo solo se que no pienso subir ni morir hoy- dijo corriendo

Pero de repente Shifu salto enfrente de ellos y los detuvo...

Shifu- ¡ se regresan ahora mismo!- dijo enojado

Po- con todo respeto maestro Shifu ¡ NO QUIERO MORIR!-dijo asustado y cansado de tanto correr solo corria asi cuando se trataba de peligro... o de Tigresa enojada

Peng- bueno no estaríamos en esta situación si alguien no hubiera abierto la boca- dijo enojado

Shifu ¡TARDE La IBA TEMPRANO QUE SEPAS - DIJO disgustado

Po- esperen no se supone que si peleamos Tigresa se pone mal?- dijo preocupado, mientras que solo Peng y Shifu solo se quedaban callados

Shifu- alumnos quiero que suban alla arriba ahora mismo- dijo mas tranquilo- Tigresa se calmo rápido dijo ya tranquilo

Po- y si subimos y nos mata arriba?- dijo temeroso de la respuesta

Shifu- se aguantan- dijo decidido- ahora vamos-

A Peng y a Po no les quedo otro remedio mas que subir, y en todo el camino se fueron quejando,Po por que "estas plantas que no dejan de crecer" y Peng por que "P*** agua ¿por que tenia que seguirme y luego mojarme?"

**Mientras tanto en el salón de los héroes... **

Tigresa había llegado desde hace rato y como dijo Shifu no dejo que nadie la viera aunque no sabia bien la razón, pero ya se estaba desesperando de que no llegaran...

Tigresa- ¿Cuánto tiempo se pueden tardar en subir las escaleras?- dijo, no sabia si de verdad habían ido a las escaleras pero estaba casi segura que si cuando algo le llamo la atención

Tigresa- que raro es como si mis ojos brillaran de color rojo... aunque yo los tengo ambar y no es normal que brillen- dijo al verse en un espejo- y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué paso en el sotano? lo único que recuerdo era que nos desmayamos- dijo recordando cuando llegaron el maestro Shifu y los demás

Tigresa- valla hasta que llegan-

Peng- tuvimos am... una emergencia si eso una emergencia- dijo nervioso

Po- Peng tiene razón y fue algo importante- dijo aun mas nervioso

Tigresa- hare como que les creo-dijo seria- y maestro Shifu ¿ya me puede decir que esta pasando?-

Shifu solo suspiro- ok tomen asiento y Tigresa por favor quiero que lo tomes de manera tranquila y no vallas a cometer una locura ¿de acuerdo?-

Tigresa- maestro ya me esta asustando ¿que pasa?- dijo preocupada mientras que Po y Peng agarraban unas armas y escudos de los que estaban en las repisas pareciera que iban a una guerra...

Shifu comenzó a contar a Tigresa que había pasado, lo que significo, lo que podían hacer en realidad y la razón por la que no quería que bajaran al sotano... al igual que la maldición que estaba destinada a vivir, todo parecía ir bien pero no fue asi...

Shifu- y eso es lo que pasa Tigresa- termino de contar por un momento pensó que se lo había tomado tranquilamente pero no, solo salio corriendo de ahí seguramente aun lugar donde nadie la pudiera encontrar y aunque los 3 intentaron detenerla no pudieron contra ella

Po- ¿y ahora que maestro? no podemos dejar que este sola y mas a estas horas de la noche-(ya había pasado todo un dia y ya eran como las 8:00 de la noche

Shifu- déjenla no volverá hasta que lo asimile- dijo triste

Peng- ¿hasta cuando?- dijo preocupado

Shifu- no lo se y por mas que quiero hacer algo me es imposible alterar la maldición- dijo serio- solo espero que este bien- dijo mirando hacia las escaleras del palacio...

Mientras tanto Tigresa corria no sabia a donde iria ni que haría pero si sabia que lamentaba con todo el corazón haber bajado al sotano, ella no deseaba ese poder ni ser una "elegida" ni tampoco quería vivir con esa maldición el maestro Shifu había sido muy claro "no hay poder que lo altere... ni si quiera el mio" por el momento solo buscaba desahogarse para poder volver... ya era mucho sufrimiento para ella

Tigresa- ¿por que?- dijo entre llanto- basta saber que todos me han creido un monstruo, que me abandonaron en un orfanatorio, que la persona que me adopto nunca me dio el cariño de un padre, que soy la única de mi especie, que no tengo familia de sangre ¿y ahora esto? ¿por que a mi?- dijo mientras lloraba recargada en un árbol y asi se la paso lamentándose hasta que el sueño le gano y se quedo dormida...

**Lejos del palacio de jade...**

En un grande pueblo oculto y lejos de los demás se cumplían 27 años desde la "perdida" de la hija del rey y la reina tras descubrir el don que ella poseía aparte del hecho de ser perseguida por un gran guerrero que todos desconocían y sus aliados que buscaban matarla...

Lianx- cuanto tiempo y sin saber nada de nuestra hija ¿crees que siga viva Ming?

Ming- no lo se pero nunca debimos abandonarla hubiéramos luchado- dijo triste mientras veía por el balcón de su castillo a su pueblo

Dan-el hubiera no existe madre, por algo pasan las cosas y tal vez mi hermana siga viva pero si volviera de algún modo se enteraría Leng y la buscaría y la mataria-dijo viendo desde la ventana

Lianx- espero que tengas razón solo que no quisiera que si volviera la buscara-dijo pensativo

Dan- yo tampoco quisiera eso, pero es solo una suposición, ire un rato al pueblo- dijo mientras salía de la sala donde se encontraban

Mientras en el pueblo era una noche tranquila, había poca gente en las calles y todos conmemoraban la perdida de la princesa de Shing nig... la única ciudad de tigres que quedaba...

Dan- Hola Ying ¿sigues trabajando?-

Ying- si digamos que tus papas no me dejan muchos ratos de descanso y tu que cuentas?-

Dan- ya sabes como cada año esperando saber alguna noticia de mi hermana-dijo triste

Ying- tranquilo sabes que algún dia la van a encontrar ¿cierto?-

Dan- no se cada año que pasa pierdo la esperanza cada vez mas- dijo viendo hacia el horizonte

Ying- mejor vamos a caminar- dijo dirigiéndose al pueblo

Dan-ok-dijo- solo espero algún dia encontrarte Sakura...

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo, perdonen que no alla contestado rewiers pero es que no e tenido tiempo pero prometo que en cuanto pueda los contestare, dejen sus opiniones. Hasta el próximo capitulo. CHAO **

**ATENCIÓN: Nadia **


	4. Chapter 4: un entrenamiento dificil

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo de kung fu panda la maldición de los elementos y aprovechando contestare algunos rewiers :**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias, seguire esta historia hasta el final.**

**David Chacon: Gracias, en cuanto pueda leere tus historias.**

**AngieMorJim: Perdon no había podido contestar tu pregunta, no con el avance de la historia tanto mantis, grulla, mono y víbora participaran mas.**

**Bueno disfruten del capitulo...**

**Un duro entrenamiento.**

Estaba amaneciendo en el palacio de jade y tanto como Shifu, Po y Peng se la pasaron buscando toda la noche a Tigresa sin poder encontrarla, hasta que por fin pudieron allarla dormida en el tronco de un árbol...

Shifu- ¿Dónde estará?- dijo preocupado en medio de un bosque

Peng- no lo se maestro pero tenemos que allarla- dijo aun mas preocupado que Shifu

Po- pues yo no me pienso dar por vencido y... ¡TIGRESA!- dijo corriendo hacia ella

Tigresa solo bostezo el grito de Po la despertó pero en cuanto lo hizo solo se puso a llorar y todo el pasto que estaba al rededor de ella se quemo, hasta llegar a los pies de Po que de inmediato dejo de correr

Shifu- déjame ir a mi Po- dijo mientras pasaba delante de el- Tigresa se que esto es muy duro para ti, pero debes de entender que tienes que salir adelante con o sin maldición- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Tigresa- para usted es fácil decirlo no sufrirá el resto de su vida, ni dependerá de otros para poder vivir- dijo aun llorando mientras el árbol en el que estaba recargada se empezaba a quemar lentamente

Shifu- se que es difícil, pero si ellos no pelean incluyéndome no te pasara nada- dijo mientras se acercaba mas

Tigresa- como si de verdad jamas pelearan- dijo mientras el fuego aumentaba

Shifu- Tigresa calmate- dijo mas preocupado por que el fuego comenzaba a aumentar mucho mas

Tigresa- ¡¿COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME?!- dijo mientras todos los arboles que estaban cerca de ella se hacían cenizas y al rededor de ella se formaba un alto muro de fuego y las llamas empezaban a alcanzar a Shifu y por mas que pareciera imposible pareciera haber perdido control de ella misma al igual que sus ojos brillaban al rojo vivo

Shifu- rápido Po, Peng rodéenme de agua y tierra- dijo rápidamente al ver que Tigresa no se calmaría por voluntad propia

Po- maestro ¿pero como quiere que lo hagamos si no tenemos practica?- dijo nervioso y con miedo

Shifu- ¡NO ME IMPORTA COMO LO HAGAN, RAPIDO!- dijo mientras con sus manos hacia una bola de aire, rápidamente como pudieron Po y Peng lo rodearon de un poco de agua y tierra que era lo mas que podían hacer, de inmediato Shifu los junto con la bola de aire que había hecho y se la lanzo a Tigresa pero ella creo otro muro de fuego mas grande y grueso que hizo que al chocar la bola del maestro Shifu esta se disipara

Shifu- ¡RAPIDO OTRA VEZ! ¡SI NO TODOS MORIREMOS Y ELLA TAMBIEN!- dijo mientras hacia el mismo procedimiento, para esto Tigresa ya no sabia lo que hacia, había perdido el control sobre ella misma y el maestro Shifu sabia que si no la detenían rápido su poder se elevaría mas ya que no estaba ocupando ni un poquito de este, tan solo era una pequeñísima parte de el y esto lo supo al ver que sus ojos dejaron de brillar y ya no eran ambar si no negros completamente, en cuanto estaba lista con los pies hizo una ráfaga de viento para que la bola pudiera atravesar el muro de fuego y asi lo hizo la bola le dio a Tigresa y de inmediato el fuego se disipo, sus ojos cambiaron a los de color ambar y callo desmayada

Peng- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- dijo espantado

Shifu- eso fue solo una diminuta parte de su verdadero poder- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Po- no puede ser todo lo que hizo¿ solo es una pequeña parte?- pregunto al igual que Peng espantado

Shifu- si, y si para cuando despierte no logramos tranquilizarla... no se que hare- dijo mientras veía a Tigresa

Peng- ¿la llevaremos al palacio?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Shifu-si-

Po- ¿y no cree que haga lo mismo alla que haca?- dijo preocupado

Shifu- no lo se Po, pero no la dejaremos aquí, debes de entender que fue una noticia muy dura para ella- dijo mientras la enrollaba en un remolino de aire y se la llevaba flotando en dirección al palacio

Po- lo se maestro pero ¿encerio cree que valla a hacer lo mismo? o si se llegara a controlar ¿Cómo vamos a entrenar su poder y el nuestro?-dijo mientras lo seguía

Shifu- yo ya se controlar el mio Po, y todo a su debido tiempo- dijo ya mas tranquilo

Peng- ¿y que les diremos a los demás?-

Shifu- nada ya dije les explicaremos cuando Tigresa despierte y se calme-dijo mientras se dirigían los 3 al palacio

* * *

**En el palacio del Tigre**

Dan- buenos días papa - dijo mientras entraba a la sala de reuniones

Lianx- buenos días hijo ¿Cómo dormiste?-

Dan- bien papa oye ¿al rato puedo bajar al pueblo?- dijo con inquietud siempre tenia que pedir permiso antes de bajar... ordenes de su madre

Lianx- claro hijo, pero dime ¿es para ver otra vez a Ying?- dijo con curiosidad

Dan-em ¿si?- dijo dudoso

Lianx- hay hijo es que hay algo en ella que no me da buena espina y aunque es la mejor jefa de mis soldados que he tenido siento que hay algo familiar en ella-

Dan- papa no hay nada malo en ella, además tu mismo acabas de decirlo ¿no es la mejor jefa que hayan tenido los soldados?, claro aparte de Yang ¿no?-

Lianx- haa! que bueno que me acordaste, quiero que le digas a Yang de mi parte que quiero que valla a ser guardia a los alrededores del palacio en la noche-

Dan- papa no es que sea mi mejor amigo ni nada pero ¿no crees que ya es mucho trabajo ser comandante para todavía tener que hacer guardias en la noche?-

Lianx- lo se hijo, pero nunca puedes saber cuando va a ver una emergencia ¿o si?-

Dan- hay papa no hay nadie que te haga cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?, bueno voy al pueblo te veo al rato- dijo mientras salía del salón

Lianx- adiós hijo-dijo desde su trono

**En el pueblo...**

Yang- Hola Dan ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el

Dan- nada y ¿Cómo estas tu? tenia días que no te veía por aquí-

Yang- tuve que ir a un pueblo cerca de aquí-

Dan- ¿y no corrieron como siempre?- dijo con tristeza

Yang- algunos se espantaron... bueno la mayoría ejeje pero dije que venia de parte del rey Lianx y con eso basto para que me recibieran... o solo por miedo a nuestra raza- dijo un poco enojado siempre los juzgaban sin pensar y a todos los Tigres como ya era costumbre les llamaban "monstruos"

Yang- estoy cansado de que nos juzgen solo por nuestra raza- dijo triste y con un tono de ligero enojo

Dan- lo se... ¿sabes? aveces me pregunto que será de mi hermana, alla fuera rodeada de un mundo... que odia a los Tigres-

Yang- no se pero estoy seguro que algún dia la van a encontrar, solo ten un poco de fe-

Dan- lo se es que era tan pequeña cuando paso, que no se si siga con vida- dijo casi a punto de llorar-

Yang- tu solo ten fe, bueno tengo que regresar al trabajo si no tus queridos papas me matan- dijo riendo

Dan- ah! cierto ¿no has visto a Ying?- dijo con entusiasmo

Yang- si buscas a la señorita presumida que cuida su "lado" de la ciudad, entonces de seguro que esta en su "lado" de la ciudad- dijo con cansancio

Dan- no, ¿tu también? hoy todos se han puesto en su contra, hasta papa-

Yang- tu sabes querido amigo que siempre me ha caído mal- dijo retirándose para seguir con su vigilancia- no me da buena espina- dijo ya un poco lejos

Dan- definitivamente, todos opinan lo mismo ejeje si tan solo la conocieran bien- dijo mientras se dirigía al "lado" de la ciudad de Ying

* * *

**En el palacio de jade...**

Tigresa estaba despertando pero ya mas tranquila

Po- que bueno que despiertas, mira te prepare sopa de fideos ¿quieres?- dijo con alegría de que despertara

Tigresa- ¿después de que casi los mato en el bosque?- pregunto con tristeza en su voz pero sin llorar

Peng- oh ¿te acuerdas?- dijo entrando al salón de los guerreros, el esperaba que lo hubiera olvidado

Tigresa- si Peng me acuerdo... soy un monstruo- dijo volviendo a llorar pero sin descontrolarse

Peng corrió a abrazarla y a consolarla mientras que recibia una mirada asesina de Po

Peng- ya tranquila, todo estará bien te prometo que te cuidare y que no dejare que te pase nada- dijo abrazándola mientras que ella lloraba a mares en su hombro pero con el rato se le paso

Peng- ¿ya estas mejor?- dijo mirándola a los ojos, de hecho estaban muy cerca... demasiado cerca pero Po no se iba a quedar atrás...

Tigresa- gracias Peng por consolarme y apoyarme- dijo con un poco mas de felicidad y todavía muyyy cerca de su rostro, pero Po hizo como que se le callo el plato de fideos encima de Peng... apropósito

Po- usp lo siento ahora tendras que ir a cambiarte bye que te valla bien- dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida

Peng- ya veras maldito panda- dijo saliendo para irse a cambiar

Po- y bien, entonces ¿ya te sientes mejor?- dijo feliz cerrando la puerta

Tigresa- si Po, pero todavía no logro imaginar como será mi vida ahora- dijo ya un poco mas animada

Po- tu tranquila juntos allaremos una solución a la maldición y todo volverá a ser como antes- dijo caminando hacia ella

Tigresa- ojala y sea asi Po- dijo también parándose-¿donde esta el maestro Shifu? tal vez deberíamos empezar a entrenar-

Po- no se pero no ha de tardaaaarrrr- dijo antes de caerse accidentalmente encima de Tigresa al tropezarse con un arma del salón

Tigresa- hay Po ¿tu nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?- dijo riéndose todavía bajo Po

Po- si, tal vez- pero de repente se quedo como hipnotizado

Tigresa- ¿Po? ¿Po?- dijo al ver que no reaccionaba y que estaban en una posición un poco incomoda

Po- ¿que? oh perdón es que... am... tienes bonitos ojos, me encanta su color- dijo rojo a mas no poder

Tigresa- am gracias tu igual tienes unos lindos ojos- dijo sonrojándose que ya ni su pelaje lo disimulaba, pero entonces esta vez ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro... y se empezaron a acercar mas y mas y mas... pero no todo es perfecto...

Shifu- veo que ya despertaste Tigresa- dijo mientras jalaba a Po con un remolino de viento y lo aventaba por las escaleras del palacio

Po ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - se escuchaba a lo lejos

Tigresa se sonrojo y dijo- em si ya estoy mejor maestro- dijo parándose del suelo

Shifu- que bien a por cierto si ese panda se te vuelve a acercar esta vez lo aviento de aquí hasta Japón- dijo enojado

Tigresa solo trago saliva y dijo- am si no volverá a pasar maestro- dijo apenada

Shifu- eso espero y volviendo al tema ¿ya te tranquilizaste y lo asimilaste mejor?-

Tigresa- si maestro me di cuenta que llorar no servirá de nada... ni alterara la maldición- dijo esto ultimo con tristeza

Shifu- no te preocupes, te cuidaremos pase lo que pase solo es cuestión de no pelear y que controles tus sentimientos- dijo ya mas tranquilo

Tigresa- creo que tiene razón - dijo ya mas animada

Shifu- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a entrenar a la cueva del dragon? asi te puedes despejar un poco-

Tigresa- es buena idea- dijo saliendo del salón

Shifu- vete adelantando yo llamare a Peng que si también lo veo muy cerca de ti igual lo aviento hasta Japón- dijo mientras salía

Tigresa- espero que en verdad no lo cumpla- dijo nerviosa mientras se iba hacia la cueva del dragon

Después de que llegaron a la cueva y después de esperar un buen rato a Po empezaron a practicar el manejo de sus elementos... pero no fue algo fácil...

Shifu- ¡concéntrense!- dijo enojado- llevamos 2 horas tratando de controlar su poder y no han avanzado ni un poco-

Po- no es tan fácil maestro, creo que aquí solo vamos a causar mas desastres- dijo al ver plantas quemadas, montones de tierra y el estanque con menos de la mitad de agua

Shifu- solo es cuestión de concentración- dijo avanzando hacia Tigresa- Y sobre todo tu que eres la que va a utilizar mucha concentración, el fuego no es algo fácil de manejar- dijo mientras hacia una seña de que lo siguiera hasta un pedazo apartado de todos los desastres que habían hecho

Shifu- Tigresa, quiero que intentes hacer una bola de fuego- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Tigresa trato pero cuando ya la tenia hecha se esfumo

Tigresa- ha es imposible- dijo fastidiada- usted lo ha dicho llevamos aquí 2 horas y no he podido mantener ni si quiera una pequeña bolita- dijo mientras que de sus pies salían pequeñas rafagitas de fuego... tal vez por la frustracion

Shifu- nada es imposible- dijo mientras jalaba con una ráfaga de viento las pequeñas flamitas y formaba una gran bola de fuego con sus manos- y por cierto... te estas alterando y acuérdate que no puedes hacerlo, descontrolarías tu poder- dijo mientras hacia que se esfumara la bola de fuego

Tigresa- ¿se puede descontrolarlo mas de lo que ya esta?- dijo con sarcasmo

Shifu- solo si tu quieres- dijo con paciencia

Tigresa- ¿no me va a dejar irme, verdad?- dijo volviendo a intentarlo

Shifu- no hasta que hagas la bola de fuego-

Tigresa- pero ya lo intente como mil veces- dijo sentándose

Shifu- pues vuelve a tratar, por que tu única falla es que te alteras fácilmente- dijo pacientemente

Tigresa se concentro lo mas que pudo y volvió a hacer la bola de fuego... (ya que no le quedaba otra opción) solo que esta vez la bola no se esfumo

Shifu- ¿ya vez? ya lo lograste- dijo en modo de meditación

Tigresa- em ¿si?-dijo sin poder creer que por fin lo alla logrado

Shifu- si... ahora lánzamela- dijo todavía en meditación

Tigresa -¡¿QUE?!- dijo nerviosa

Shifu- lo que escuchaste- dijo aun en meditación

Tigresa- lo intentare, pero ¿va a detenerla en esa posición?- dijo preocupada

Shifu- si, ya te dije que no hay nada imposible-

Tigresa- ok- después lanzo la bola de fuego hacia Shifu pero para su sorpresa la lanzo muy fuerte que hasta a el le costo trabajo esquivarla

Shifu- muy bien Tigresa- dijo mirandola

Tigresa- ¡PERO CASI LO QUEMO!- dijo espantada

Shifu- de hecho si, nunca pensé que la fueras a lanzar tan rápido y fuerte, pero ese es otro problema- dijo serio

Tigresa- ¿por que? se supone que solo debo aprender a hacer bolas de fuego y a lanzarlas para pasar a la siguiente fase ¿no?- dijo tranquila

Shifu- en teoría si, pero no, ¿te acuerdas cuando te enseñe a controlar tu fuerza en el orfanatorio?-

Tigresa- si- dijo triste al recordar esos momentos- ¿pero que tiene que ver con esto?-

Shifu- tiene que ver mucho, asi como te enseñe a controlar tu fuerza debo enseñarte a controlar tu poder, si no, no podras manejarlo- dijo serio

Tigresa- ¿entonces la fuerza de mi poder tiene que ver con mi fuerza normal?- dijo confundida

Shifu- si, pero para desgracia tu fuerza "normal" es muy grande entonces costara trabajo entrenar esta-

Tigresa- ¿y como lo voy a lograr?-pregunto con curiosidad

Shifu- mmm empieza por tratar de hacer una bola de fuego... pequeña-

Tigresa intento pero no pudo, le salían las bolas grandes, y haci estuvo hasta que se dio por vencida

Shifu- no te pongas nerviosa, has lo mismo que con la grande- dijo tranquilo- mmm mejor ya vámonos al palacio ha sido suficiente por hoy- dijo dirigiéndose al palacio y a buscar a Po y Peng.

Tigresa- creo que yo ire un rato al bosque- dijo dirigiéndose en la dirección contraria a la del maestro Shifu...

Después del entrenamiento Tigresa camino un buen rato en medio del bosque pensando en lo sucedido en los últimos días pero lo que nunca pensó es que encontraría algo o mas bien a alguien que nunca se imagino ver...

Tigresa- mm creo que será mejor regresar al palacio- dijo al ver que empezaba a oscurecer, pero en el camino se perdió y asi se paso bastante tiempo tratando de regresar

Tigresa- ¿y ahora que? creo que fue mala idea venir al bosque y mas aun que ya es de noche... los demás deben estar preocupados por mi- dijo mientras seguía caminando, pero cerca de un precipicio resbalo, por suerte no le paso nada pero encontró algo sorprenderte al menos para ella...

Tigresa- genial, creo que tendre que dormir aquí y mañana regresare - dijo mientras caminaba a buscar algún tronco donde pudiera dormir...

Tigresa- creo que este tronco será bueno y... WoW- dijo al ver la gran muralla que estaba frente a ella- creo que rodea un buen pedazo de tierra...- se quedo callada cuando escucho un ruido pisadas...

:¿quien anda ahí?- dijo una voz que al parecer estaba cerca de Tigresa quien de inmediato reacciono pero sus pies le fallaron pues volvió a resbalar

Tigresa- Hao, mi cabeza- dijo tirada en el suelo

:perdona pensé que eras un intruso ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?- dijo el desconocido mientras ayudaba a Tigresa a pararce

Tigresa: ¿Quién eresss...- dijo antes de quedarse pasmada y decir- ere un un...

**Bueno dejen comentarios y opiniones, quise cambiar el nombre de la ciudad pero si quieren pueden dar sugerencias de algún otro nombre... **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. chao**


	5. Chapter 5: Conociendose

** Hola, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste...**

**Capitulo 5: Conociéndose**

**En el palacio de jade**:

Po- ¿encerio se fue al bosque?- dijo preocupado al ver que ya era muy de noche y Tigresa no regresaba

Shifu- si, antes de irme me dijo que no tardaba- dijo al igual que Po, preocupado

Peng- Pues al bosque no fue, ya hubiera regresado- dijo yendo hacia la puerta

Po- pues yo voy a ir a buscarla- dijo decidido mientras caminaba hacia la puerta junto con Peng, pero en eso entraron el resto de los furiosos al salón

Grulla: maestro Shifu Tigresa no esta- dijo preocupado

Vibora: ya la buscamos por todos lados y no aparece- dijo casi a punto de llorar

Mantis: y es mas preocupante al ver la hora- dijo nervioso

Shifu- cálmense, Po, Peng vallan a buscar a Tigresa- dijo- Y el resto regresen a dormir-

Mono- maestro Shifu independientemente de la desaparición de Tigresa, hay algo que nos han estado ocultando Po, Peng y usted ¿verdad?, claro sumando a Tigresa-

Po- ¿que? ¿nosotros?, no nada- dijo nervioso

Vibora- Po, sabemos cuando nos mientes- dijo

Grulla: si eres muy malo para engañarnos- dijo apoyando a víbora

Peng- Po, amigo mio... ya la regaste, por no decir otra cosa- dijo fastidiado

Shifu- Tienes razón Mono, pero se los diremos cuando Tigresa regrese, quiero que todos estén presentes- dijo serio

Mantis- ok, ya que no nos queda de otra- dijo yéndose con los demás a las habitaciones

Shifu- y en cuanto a nosotros iremos a buscar a Tigresa- dijo antes de salir del palacio de jade

Peng- solo espero que este bien- dijo mientras salía junto con Shifu

Po- yo igual Peng- dijo siguiéndolos

* * *

**En las murallas de la ciudad del Tigre...**

Tigresa- ¡¿ERES UN TIGRE?!- dijo espantada y sorprendida

: Pues si y por lo visto tu también- dijo confundido

Tigresa- ¡UN TIGRE!- dijo sorprendida- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- dijo mientras daba de vueltas- ¡TODA UNA MALDITA VIDA PENSANDO QUE SOY LA UNICA Y NO LO SOY!- dijo enojada y alterada

: wow wow tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, y como que la única- dijo confundido

Tigresa- es que esto no puede ser- dijo quedándose quieta- no y no esta pasando soy la única no hay mas tigres, soy la única no hay mas tigres-dijo repitiéndose una y otra vez

: oye ¿te sientes bien?- dijo preocupado

Tigresa- soy la única no hay mas tigres- seguía repitiéndose... parecía traumada

: ¡REACCIONA!- dijo agarrándola de los brazos y agitándola

Tigresa- ¡NO ME TOQUESSSS- dijo antes de resbalarse y casi caer al suelo pero para su suerte el tigre alcanzo a sujetarla de los brazos quedando en una posición incomoda...

: jeje encerio debes calmarteeeee...woow- dijo antes de quedarse viendo a Tigresa

Tigresa- ¿que?- dijo aun en esa posición y calmándose un poco

: es solo que nunca había visto a otra tigre que tuviera unos ojos de color ambar combinado con rojo y que además brillaran con la luz de la luna-dijo saliendo de la sorpresa- aunque debo decir que te vez hermosa- dijo sonrojándose cosa que Tigresa noto enseguida

Tigresa- ¿te sonrojaste?- dijo riéndose

: ¿que? no claro que no- dijo nervioso

Tigresa- claro que si- dijo mientras que lo veía a los ojos pero sin querer también se le salio un pequeño wow

: ¿que?- pregunto con curiosidad

Tigresa- nada es que tienes unos ojos color azul, pero un azul muy raro, como tipo rojizo y es algo que no se ve a diario- dijo sonrojándose ella no acostumbra decir ese tipo de cosas

: jaja ahora tu te sonrojaste- dijo riéndose

Tigresa- ¿que? por supuesto que no- dijo nerviosa

: por supuesto que si- dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse bien

Tigresa- al menos ami no se me nota tanto como a alguien- dijo riéndose

: pero ten en cuenta que ese alguien tiene pelaje blanco y que tu tienes pelaje naranja eso cuenta ¿no?-

Tigresa- pues tal vez si- dijo seria no le gustaba no tener la razón

: ¿tal vez?- dijo riéndose

Tigresa- si tal vez, y por cierto yo solo tengo los ojos color ambar no mezclados con rojo-

: claro que los tienes mezclados con rojo, si no me crees mira tu reflejo- dijo mientras la veía a los ojos

Tigresa- no se que quieres comprobar con esto ya te dije que mis ojos son solo color ambar- dijo mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño lago

: pues ya veremos quien tiene la razón- dijo mientras la seguía

Tigresa- por supuesto que yooo- dijo sorprendiéndose al ver que como decía ese tigre tenia los ojos combinados con rojo y ambar

Tigresa- no puede ser- dijo mientras volvia a alterarse

: ¡JA! tenia razón- pero se callo al ver que Tigresa no reaccionaba- em ¿estas bien?-

Tigresa- debo volver esto no puede significar algo bueno- dijo caminando hacia el otro lado

: ¿que? ¿regresar a donde? la ciudad esta por el otro lado- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella- y ¿Cómo esta eso de "soy la única no hay mas tigres"?-dijo mientras la detenia

Tigresa- no lo entiendes ¿verdad? yo no soy de aquí, yo no vivo aquí ¿si?- dijo viéndolo a las ojos- y ya tengo suficiente con saber que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira como para todavía ponerme a dar explicaciones- dijo siguiendo su camino

: eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres la única cuando hay una gran ciudad con tigres dentro?-dijo serio

Tigresa- ¿como? ¿hay mas?- dijo parándose y volteándolo a ver

: si, por eso no entiendo lo que dices-

Pensamiento de Tigresa "_lo siento maestro Shifu pero no puedo irme asi nada mas"- _ok mira te voy a explicar- dijo antes de empezar

: Ok, pero antes de comenzar creo que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo mi nombre es Yang ¿y el tuyo?- dijo con una sonrisa

Tigresa- mi nombre es Tigresa y soy una de los 5 furiosos- dijo igual con una sonrisa

Yang- ok...espera ¡¿DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS?!- dijo sorprendido

Tigresa- em si ¿por?- dijo desinteresadamente

Yang- ¿Cómo que, que? no cualquiera es uno de los 5 furiosos-

Tigresa- ya lo se pero ¿vas a querer que te explique?- dijo mientras caminaban al rededor de la muralla

Yang- si, la verdad quiero conocer mas de ti- dijo mientas la veía para el era la tigre mas hermosa que había visto

Tigresa- ok, mira todo empieza desde que era un bebe...

_Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de como llegue a un orfanato donde vivi varios años pero si se que fueron los mas tristes y difíciles de mi vida, todos me temian me llamaban "monstruo" solo por que tenia una fuerza muy grande claro además del hecho de ser carnívora pero nunca he comido carne. Me la pasaba encerrada, aislada de los demás, del mundo exterior mi fuerza era un gran problema... hasta que llego alguien que me cambio la vida y su nombre es Shifu, el me enseño a controlar mi fuerza a controlar mi carácter y a aprender a convivir con los demás con el tiempo me hice amiga de varios niños del orfanato pero a todos los adoptaron y me quede yo sola, todos los adultos me seguían temiendo la mayoría no a mi precisamente si no a lo que la gente pudiera decir, no en todos los pueblos aceptaban a una tigre como habitante, me temian y huian de mi, fue entonces cuando Shifu decidio adoptarme como su hija y me llevo al palacio de jade, claro al principio todos corrian al verme en el pueblo pero conocían al maestro Shifu y eso bastaba para calmarlos, yo pensé que Shifu me daría cariño como un padre se lo da a sus hijos... pero no fue asi._

_Toda mi vida se baso en entrenar y entrenar y entrenar, a aprender a retener sentimientos y a ser una exelente estudiante, por que eso era una simple estudiante mas, aunque Oowaey nunca me vio asi el me veía como a una hija pero yo quería el cariño y la aceptación de Shifu el que me había adoptado pero sabia que eso nunca iba a ser posible por que el ya había dado todo el cariño que pudo haber dado como padre a Tai Lung su primer hijo adoptivo hermano mio político y aunque el se encontraba en una celda de alta seguridad a kilómetros del palacio de jade no servia para que Shifu se olvidara de el. Por años mi objetivo era el rollo del dragon el que había causado todo el problema con Tai Lung por que el lo quería pero Oowaey vio oscuridad en su corazón y se reuso. Pense que si lo obtenia Shifu me aceptaría pero el destino tenia preparado para mi otra cosa, con ese objetivo segui entrenando por mucho tiempo, fueron llegando al palacio de jade el resto de los cinco furiosos y con el paso del tiempo y del entrenamiento y esfuerzo me converti en la líder de los cinco furiosos, hasta que un dia Oowaey tubo una visión antes de morir, en ella vio como Tai Lung regresaba y destruia el valle de la paz...era el momento de elegir al guerrero dragon pero como dije no era mi destino serlo. Ese dia todos demostramos nuestro talento el dia del festival para elegir al guerrero dragon todos creían que yo seria la elegida hasta el maestro Shifu, Oowaey me señalo a mi pero justo en ese momento callo Po en frente de mi, Oowaey lo tomo como una señal y asi fue como Po un panda gordo y torpe como yo solia decirle se convirtió en el guerrero dragon e hizo que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por años no valiera la pena aunque al final el demostró que era el indicado y terminamos siendo los mejores amigos... pero eso no es todo aparte de toda esta historia había algo que me entristecia dia a dia ... que nunca en mi vida había visto a otro tigre como yo y el saber que mis padres se arrepintieron de tenerme y me tuvieron que abandonar en un orfanato para mi era y sigue siendo un gran dolor que llevo en el corazón pero que con la ayuda de Po e logrado superarlo poco a poco aunque aun me duela..._

Yang- entonces ¿te abandonaron en un orfanato?- dijo triste

Tigresa- si, fueron los peores años de mi vida-

Yang- ¿Cuántos años tenias?-

Tigresa- no se tal vez cinco o seis años

Yang- pues ahora sabes que no eres la única ¿verdad?- dijo mientras la veía

Tigresa- si lo se, solo es que no logro asimilarlo- dijo triste- ¿pero sabes que es lo bueno?- dijo ahora con una sonrisa

Yang- ¿que?- pregunto confundido

Tigresa- que ahora que se que hay muchos mas tigres, puedo encontrar a mis padres e investigar mas sobre la maldición- dijo feliz pero no se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo

Yang- ¿Qué maldición?- pregunto confundido

Tigresa- he ¿maldición? ¿yo cuando dije eso?- pregunto nerviosa

Yang- lo acabas de decir-

Tigresa- de seguro lo imaginaste- dijo aun mas nerviosa

Yang- ok, vas a contarme el resto de la historia- dijo mientras jalaba a Tigresa para que se sentara en el tronco de un árbol

Tigresa- ¿y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer?- pregunto de manera autoritaria- además no me has contado nada de ti- dijo seria

Yang- ok, tienes razón, pero si te cuento de mi me dices en que consiste esa tal maldición ¿ok?- dijo mientras se sentaba y la invitaba también a sentarse

Tigresa- ok, te escucho- dijo sentándose en el tronco

Yang- mi historia comienza como todo niño feliz con sus papas, pero todo cambia ¿no?...

_Hace muchos años, cuando yo era niño vivía en una pequeña ciudad de tigres, de las pocas que habían, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que llego un ser al que llamamos Lirio, por que has de cuenta que su "signo" de su presencia era que siempre dejaba un lirio. Ella o el junto con su clan destruyeron las pocas ciudades de tigres, decían que solo eramos un "peligro" para todo ser vivo, varios intentaron detener a ese "ser" pero no era uno normal, común y corriente sino que poseía el control de los elementos a ecepccion del fuego el mas fuerte de todos y eso le daba rabia, pero un dia misteriosamente desaparecio, para mi mala suerte ya había hecho mucho daño a mi aldea y a mis padres... los mato, tuve que robar para poder sobrevivir hasta que una aldea de tigres empezó a crecer y a crecer y a crecer y decidi unirme a ella, ahí los reyes de esa ciudad quisieron darme trabajo y me hice el mejor amigo de su hijo, el príncipe Dan, el tenia casi mi edad aunque yo era mayor que el por 3 años, desgraciadamente Lirio regreso y destruyo la mayor parte de la ciudad hasta que alguien descubrió que la debilidad de Lirio era una extraña flor llamada Sakura nadie sabia por que pero le tenia un gran miedo y furia, nuevamente desaparecio pero esta vez no tardo mucho tiempo en volver solo que ahora nada mas para matar a la hija de los reyes una pequeña tigre recién nacida pero que tenia un extraño don, ella tenia un extraño vinculo con el fuego, no le hacia daño y hasta podía controlarlo como si fuera un pedazo de tela o algo solido. Los padres estaban maravillados con el talento de su hija a la cual llamaron Sakura en honor a la flor que había hecho que Lirio desapareciera o al menos eso pensaban ya que a los pocos meses de nacida Lirio regreso e inicio una guerra muy grande, los padres de Sakura sabían que venia a matarla por que ella tenia el don que ella misma no poseía, el fuego, asi que tuvieron que tomar una decisión muy difícil para ellos... la tuvieron que abandonar en un orfanatorio, después de esto hicieron creer que Sakura estaba muerta y Lirio termino la guerra y se fue. Los reyes y su hijo Dan lamentaron la "perdida" de su hija. Para esto yo tenia muy pocos años, tan solo 7,Dan 4 y su hermana meses. Con el tiempo me converti en el jefe de todos los soldados de mi "lado"._

Yang- e aquí estoy asiendo mi guardia de todas las noches- dijo terminando la historia

Tigresa- lamento lo de tus padres- dijo triste

Yang- no te preocupes, eso ya quedo en el pasado- dijo con una sonrisa

Tigresa- oye, como que hora es?-pregunto preocupada

Yang- como las 3:00 de la madrugada ¿por?- dijo despreocupado

Tigresa- ¡LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA! tengo que volver, me van a matar si no llego- dijo mientras corria

Yang- wow wow tranquila, esta noche no creo que puedas llegar a tu casa- dijo mientras la paraba y recobraba el aliento

Tigresa- ¿y que te hace pensar eso?- dijo seria

Yang- que nuestra ciudad esta muy escondida de las demás incluido el valle de la paz-

Tigresa- ¿y que piensas que haga?- dijo un poco fastidiada

Yang- que te esperes a que yo te lleve mañana a tu casa- dijo ya mas tranquilo

Tigresa- ok, y la pregunta del millón de pesos ¿Dónde voy a dormir hoy?-

Yang- ¿Qué te parece y vas conmigo al palacio del tigre?- dijo emocionado

Tigresa- mmm no lo se- dijo dudosa

Yang- anda, hay buena seguridad además el rey y la reina son muy buenos- dijo jalándola en dirección a las murallas del palacio

Tigresa- aun no me convence la idea- dijo asiendo fuerza con sus garras para que no la pudiera arastrar

Yang- anda solo será por una noche ¿no?- dijo mientras trataba de jalarla

Tigresa- ahh ok ¿contento?- dijo un poco enojada

Yang- si muy contento y por cierto que rápido corres- dijo sorprendido

Tigresa- yo corro normal, ni muy rápido ni muy lento- dijo tranquila

Yang- ¿no te diste cuenta? mira a que distancia que nos alejamos y tu solo corriste como 7 segundos-

Tigresa- es normal... creo- dijo al ver la distancia que se había alejado de las muralla

Yang- lo que usted diga señorita- dijo burlándose

Tigresa- gracias, gran caballero- dijo siguiéndole el juego

Yang- por cierto me tienes que decir que es eso de la maldición- dijo recordando

Tigresa- ¿es necesario?- dijo nerviosa

Yang- muy necesario- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Tigresa- ok, te lo voy a contar pero si le dices algo a alguien...date por muerto- dijo esto ultimo en bajito cerca del oído de Yang el cual se espanto pero también se sonrojo por la poca distancia

Yang- esta bien, te escucho- dijo aun nervioso

Tigresa le conto toda la historia, que para ella estaba muy enredada...

Yang- entonces ¿tu controlas el fuego y los otros tres el agua, aire y tierra y tu tienes una maldición que consiste en no sentir por que descontrolas tu poder y en que si pelean te debilitas ¿no?- pregunto serio

Tigresa- exacto, por eso quiero buscar a mis padres para saber el por que me abandonaron tal vez pueda saber algo acerca de como romper la maldición- dijo ilusionada pero cambio de expresión al ver la cara de Yang

Tigresa- no me crees ¿verdad?- dijo confiada

Yang- la verdad no- dijo serio

Tigresa- entonces te lo voy a tener que demostrar- dijo antes de que con sus manos hiciera una gran bola de fuego y la lanzara hacia un tronco el cual se consumio y el fuego que quedo lo volvió a jalar e hizo una bola de fuego mas pequeña

Yang- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo sorprendido

Tigresa- ya te dije pero si no me quieres creer no es mi problema- dijo seria

Yang-ok, te creo entonces ¿si vienes al palacio?- dijo emocionado

Tigresa- si- dijo normal

Yang- oye lamento no haberte creido pero te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tus padres, te lo prometo- dijo mientras la acompañaba hacia la entrada de la ciudad

Tigresa- esta bien, solo espero que cumplas tu promesa- dijo sonriendole

**En las entradas del bosque...**

Po- maestro Shifu ¿para donde cree que se alla ido?-dijo preocupado

Shifu- no lo se Po- dijo entrando cada vez mas en el bosque

Peng- oigan ¿no han notado algo raro respecto a la maldición?-

Po- yo no- dijo tranquilo pero viendo para todos lados haber si por hay estaba Tigresa

Shifu- yo si Peng- dijo serio y volteándolos a ver

Peng- ¿y que es lo que ha notado usted?- dijo

Shifu- que Tigresa no pareciera tener maldición- dijo serio

Po-how - Pregunta curiosa

Peng- que hemos peleado mucho y Tigresa no ah sentido nada, ni dolor ni síntomas de que algo este mal-dijo pensando

Shifu- exacto, solo descontrola su poder con las emociones pero si peleamos no le pasa nada-

Po- maestro Shifu ¿esta seguro que Oowaey sabia bien en que consistía la maldición?-

Shifu- no Po no estoy seguro, pero lo importante por ahora es encontrar a Tigresa- dijo serio- no quisiera que Lirio la encontrara- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro

**En la ciudad del tigre...**

Yang- ¿lista para conocer la ciudad?- dijo emocionado junto a las puertas de la muralla

Tigresa- si, pero lo dices como si fuera emocionante verla de noche- dijo seria

Yang- ya veremos que dices cuando la veas- dijo haciendo la señal a los soldados para que abrieran las puertas

Tigresa- lo que tu digas- dijo sonriendo- woow ¿esta es la ciudad?- dijo sorprendida al ver lo hermosa que era por dentro, había jardines, puestos de comida, tiendas de ropa, parques, casas de diferentes tamaños, florerías, artesanías y muchas cosas mas. Todas las calles estaban iluminadas por grandes postes de luz y en algunos jardines había pequeños foquitos, en las casas habían colgados de las ventanas faroles con adornos y en el centro de la ciudad había una gran estatua de una flor hecha con rubies rojos y adornos de oro y plata alumbrada por grandes lámparas que soltaban una luz de color azul y en el centro de ella estaba escrito el nombre de la flor el cual era Sakura, Tigresa se quedo casi paralizada al ver la ciudad tanto que ni siquiera se movia de su lugar pero lo que mas le impactaba era la hermosa flor del centro de la ciudad...

Yang- y ¿Qué tal?- dijo viendo a Tigresa

Tigresa- es hermosa, nunca pensé que fuera tan distinta a las demás- dijo viendo hacia la flor

Yang- te dije que te encantaría- dijo sonriéndole

Tigresa- aunque no puedo creer que alla tanta gente despierta- dijo viendo hacia los alrededores

Yang- aquí hay mas actividad en la noche que en el dia- dijo viendo hacia las calles del pueblo- vamos te hago un recorrido- dijo mientras jalaba a Tigresa de la mano

Tigresa- ok, pero ¿no tienes sueño?- dijo confundida

Yang- no, además siempre hago un recorrido antes de dormir, ya sabes para ver que todo este bien- dijo mientras entraban a la ciudad

Tigresa- hay algo que no te he preguntado ¿a que te referias con eso de tu "lado"?-

Yang- lo que pasa es que como es muy grande la ciudad parte de los soldados vigila la mitad y la otra parte vigila la otra mitad, yo solo estoy a cargo de los soldados de mi lado, pero del otro esta a cargo Ying-

Tigresa- ¿Quién es Ying?-

Yang- es la encargada del otro lado de la ciudad pero es muy rara, cuando alguien le cae bien puede ser la mas dulce de todas en cambio cuando no quiere a alguien hace hasta lo imposible por que se valla- dijo un poco enojado

Tigresa- ¿y eso te molesta?- dijo tomándole atención a Yang, por un momento se sintió como aquella vez que iban en el rio camino a la ciudad de Goodmen

Yang- un poco no se me hace justo que trate asi a la gente, y como eres nueva aquí de seguro hara lo imposible por que te vallas lo mas rápido que puedas- dijo preocupado

Tigresa- eso no va a pasar, acuérdate que tengo que regresar en la mañana, no me puedo quedar aquí... por mas que quisiera- dijo seria

Yang- ¿Cómo que por mas que quisieras?- dijo confundido

Tigresa- Yang vine aquí por que tal vez pueda encontrar a mis padres pero me impide quedarme la maldición, tengo que volver con Shifu y los demás para continuar mi entrenamiento no puedo encariñarme con alguien o con algo por que traería grandes consecuencias...estoy condenada a no poder sentir ni vivir la vida ¿recuerdas?-dijo triste casi a punto de llorar

Yang- ¿ y tu recuerdas que te prometi que te ayudaría a romper la maldición?- dijo abrazándola

Tigresa- ¿como? Shifu dijo que era imposible... no tengo opción - dijo llorando

Yang- tranquila yo te voy a ayudar, ya veras que todo estará bien- dijo mientras le tallaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña

Tigresa- jejeje- dijo mientras ronroneaba y paraba de llorar

Yang- ¿estas ronroneando?- dijo sorprendido y riendo

Tigresa- tu tienes la culpa- dijo riendo

Yang- ¿yo?- dijo sonriendo

Tigresa- si tu, nunca me habían tallado la cabeza se siente raro jeje- dijo riendo

Yang- ah por eso ronroneabas- dijo maliciosamente

Tigresa- no te atrevas tigre- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos

Yang- si me atrevo- dijo corriendo hacia ella

Tigresa- jajaj ya ajaj suéltame- dijo mientras Yang le hacia cosquillas

Yang- ¿que? ¿Qué le siga asiendo cosquillas? ok- dijo riendo

Tigresa- no, no te dejare- dijo mientras corria atravesando una gran reja y pasando a un lugar un poco mas callado

Yang- espera! oh no paso al lado de Ying tengo que ir- dijo mientras corria lo mas rápido que podía, ya que Tigresa corria muy rápido aun mas rápido que hace rato en el bosque y se iba a tardar unos minutos en llegar...

**Con Tigresa...**

Tigresa- jajaja no me alcanzas- dijo riendo pero se quedo callada la ver que las calles estaban completamente vacias y que lo único que hacia que el lugar no se viera tan triste eran las grandes lámparas que alumbraban

Tigresa- ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿por que del otro lado hay mas gente? un momento... este debe ser el lado de Ying- dijo viendo al rededor mientras caminaba por las calles solas, claro pero en buen estado

Tigresa- lastima de lugar tan bien cuidado y que toda la gente este adentro de sus casas? no es justo- dijo viendo hacia una ventana de una casa, pero algo le llamo la atención...sus ojos parecían estar cambiando de color, no al ambar si no que esta vez a completamente rojo fuego...

Tigresa- ¿Qué rayos me pasa? definitivamente no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo- dijo preocupada, pero también para su mala suerte las luces comenzaron a fallar y tubo que usar su poder para poder ver bien

Tigresa- lo que me faltaba, lo raro es que yo si puedo ver en la oscuridad pero es que esta no es una normal es muy... densa, ojala nadie me vea- dijo mientras hacia una bola de fuego y la sostenia con una de sus manos- mmm lo mejor será regresar al otro lado- dijo caminando de vuelta pero algo o mas bien alguien llamo su atención

Ying- ¡¿quien eres?!- dijo gritando a lo lejos para que Tigresa la oyera

Tigresa- ¿um?- dijo volteando, ese grito era muy fuerte... tal vez por que de repente también sus sentidos se agudizaron

Ying- ¡¿que quien ere...- pero no pudo terminar la frase al ver que quien fuera que estaba parado esta alla tenia una bola de fuego en su mano _"tu"_ pensó Ying con furia que aparentaba muy bien

Tigresa- será mejor que valla- dijo deshaciendo la bola de fuego y empezando a correr pero por lo rápida que de repente se había hecho llego en cuestión de segundos

Tigresa- Hola ¿tu me llamaste?- dijo sonriendo

Ying- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo enojada, furia que no aparentaba

Tigresa- ¿perdón?- dijo confundida

Ying- ¿que, que haces aquí?- dijo enojada aun

Tigresa- estaba del otro "lado" pero llegue aquí sin querer...por lo visto aquí se acostumbra ser groseros ¿no?- dijo esta vez enojada

Ying- no te había visto por aquí ¿de donde eres?- dijo ya mas tranquila

Tigresa- no tengo por que contestarte- dijo dándose la vuelta y apunto de correr

Ying- espera, no te vallas, perdón por mi comportamiento soy Ying- dijo pensando mejor las cosas y aparentando una disculpa

Tigresa _"con que tu eres Ying por lo visto Yang tenia razón"_ pensó Tigresa al escuchar su nombre- mucho gusto Ying- dijo aparentando una sonrisa amistosa

Ying- igualmente, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo sonriendo, claro una sonrisa fingida

Tigresa- mi nombre es Tigresa, si no me habias visto antes es por que no soy de aquí- dijo aparentando amabilidad

Ying _"pero que bien escondido se lo tienen, esta tal Tigresa como según dice que se llama por supuesto que es Sakura, solo que no lo sabe la pobre jaja buen trabajo Oowaey y Shifu lastima que todo su esfuerzo se este yendo abajo"_ pensó maliciosamente

Yang- ¡TIGRESA!- grito a lo lejos

Tigresa- ¿Yang?- dijo sonriendo

Ying- ¡¿YANG?!- pregunto sorprendida- ¿lo conoces?- dijo preocupada

Tigresa- claro que si ¿por?- dijo notando la preocupación de Ying

Ying- no por nada- dijo "según" tranquilamente

Yang- Tigresa por fin te encuentro, veo encontraste a Ying- dijo viéndola con furia

Ying- valla veo que se conocen ¿desde cuando?- dijo "sonriendo"

Yang- no tenemos por que darte explicaciones- dijo viéndola a los ojos

Tigresa- calmate Yang mejor vamos al palacio- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Yang- ok, vamos- dijo mientras seguía a Tigresa

Ying- adiós, que les valla bien- dijo a lo lejos _" y tu Sakura fue un error que hayas venido"_

**En el palacio de jade...**

Po- no puede ser buscamos a Tigresa hasta debajo de las piedras y no la encontramos- dijo preocupado tanto que hasta comenzaba a hacer crecer plantas por donde fuera y ni cuenta se daba

Peng- no, esto no esta pasando ¿ donde rayos esta?- dijo mientras el agua del estanque empezaba a desbordarse

Shifu- cálmense, mañana a primera hora salimos a buscarla con el resto de los furiosos pero antes de salir les tengo que contar toda la verdad- dijo frustrado y preocupado

Po- ¿no había dicho que no les iba a contar la verdad hasta que Tigresa regresara?- dijo confundido

Shifu- no me referia a ellos Po- dijo serio

Peng- ¿entonces a quien?- pregunto aun mas confundido que Po

Shifu- a ustedes- dijo triste

Po- ¿a que verdad se refiere?- dijo aun mas preocupado

Peng- exacto usted ya nos conto todo ¿o no?- dijo dudoso

Shifu- creo que lo mejor será contarles ahora- dijo rendido- Para empezar quiero que les quede claro que la maldición si existe aunque no tal y como se las dije y segunda ya no quiero que la llamen Tigresa cuando la encontremos... la llamaran Sakura...

_**Continura...**_

**¿Qué tal? Espero les guste este capitulo y también espero comentarios y sugerencias...Hasta la próxima actualización**

_**Att: Nadia** _


	6. La verdadera verdad y raras situaciones

**Capitulo 6: La verdadera verdad y raras situaciones**

Po- ¿por que?- pregunto confundido

Peng- maestro Shifu ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto preocupado

Shifu- tomen asiento alumnos- dijo dando la vuelta hacia el estanque

Po y Peng solo hicieron lo que les dijo y se sentaron en posición de meditación

Shifu- a Tigresa no la abandonaron... la quisieron proteger...

_Hace mucho tiempo cuando yo tenia unos 20 o 25 años siempre acompañaba al maestro Oowaey a una ciudad que me encantaba...la ciudad de los tigres. En ella reinaban el rey Lianx y la reina Ming quienes tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Dan, lamentablemente regreso Lirio un ser que sabe controlar casi todos los elementos...menos el fuego, destruyo gran parte de la ciudad, afortunadamente Oowaey descubrió que tenia una debilidad y esa debilidad era nada mas y nada menos que una flor llamada Sakura, gracias a esa flor Lirio se fue y dejo en paz la ciudad. Oowaey y yo preguntamos quien era ese ser y nos dijeron que no sabían su especie, solo que un dia ataco uno de los pocos pueblos de tigres que quedaban, el o ella decía que eran un peligro para todo ser vivo y se dedico a matar y matar tigres a su antojo hasta que un dia se fue y no había regresado hasta ese momento, fue entonces cuando a los pocos días Oowaey predijo que vendrían cuatro personas que serian llamadas "elegidos", cada una tendría el poder de controlar un elemento y estarían destinados a detener a Lirio, Oowaey supo que yo era el elegido aire y que al ser el mayor de todos estaría destinado a enseñarles y a transmitirles mi sabiduría en especial a ayudar al elegido fuego ya que seria el principal que se encargaría de detener a Lirio, pero no solo predijo cosas sin mucha importancia en ese momento si no que predijo la llegada de la hija del rey y la reina a la que Lirio buscaría y mataria sin piedad alguna por que ella estaba destinada a ser la elegida fuego el único elemento que Lirio no controlaba y eso le daría mas furia de la que ya tenia contra los tigres. Oowaey opto por darle la terrible futura noticia a los reyes quienes dijeron que harian hasta lo imposible por detener a Lirio y no dejarían que nada le pasara a Sakura que seria el nombre de su futura hija en honor a la flor que había detenido a Lirio...al menos por ese momento, ya que como Oowaey predijo, a los pocos meses de nacida Lirio regreso pero solo para matar a Sakura ya que se había enterado de que ella manejaba fuego y seria la destinada a destruirle, entonces los padres de Sakura tuvieron que tomar la decisión mas difícil de su vida que era entregar a su hija por el bien de la ciudad o sacrificar vidas inocentes por ella, Oowaey sabia que aunque tomaran cualquier decisión Lirio mataria a Sakura aunque tuviera que esperar año tras año, solo había una solución...atrasar lo inevitable y volverlo evitable y con lo único que se podría cumplir ese objetivo era escondiendo a Sakura y fingiendo su muerte, los padres siguieron el consejo de Oowaey y la "abandonaron" en un orfanatorio, le dijeron a Lirio que había muerto por una extraña enfermedad e hicieron todo lo posible por que les creyera desgraciadamente no fue asi y antes de irse nos busco a Oowaey y a mi junto con sus padres, ella nos dijo que Sakura no podría manejar a la perfeccion su "talento" si no que lo descontrolaría si no controlaba sus sentimientos y que podría llegar a morir a causa de nosotros, lo cual nadie entendio mas que Oowaey, después de lanzar la maldición Lirio se fue y dijo que algún dia regresaría y mataria a la "princesa flor de fuego" como ella la apodo... Oowaey prometio que nosotros cuidaríamos a Sakura ya que por el bien de ella sus padres no podrían traerla de vuelta con ellos... asi fue como Sakura hija del rey y la reina de la ultima ciudad de tigres se convirtió en Tigresa la líder de los cinco furiosos e hija adoptiva mia ya que después de 5 años de espera Oowaey me dio el permiso de adoptarla...antes de morir me dijo que "podría llegar a morir por causa de nosotros" se referia a que si peleamos por causa de Lirio Tigresa se debilitaría y podría morir..._

Shifu- y por eso temo que Tigresa...perdón Sakura alla encontrado sin querer la ciudad de tigres por que aunque tal vez sus padres ya murieron, como mencione tuvieron un hijo y ese hijo podría encontrar a Sakura y... me pregunto que pasara- dijo preocupado

Peng- ok, solo puedo decir una cosa... ¡NOS ENGAÑO!- dijo molesto

Shifu- era por el bien de Tigresa- dijo tratando de hacer razonar a Peng

Po- ¿Lirio donde esta?- pregunto preocupado e ignorando la pelea de su maestro y amigo

Shifu- sigue en la ciudad- dijo preocupado

Peng- ¿y como sabe?, claro si se puede saber- dijo aun molesto

Shifu- Oowaey lo vio en una de sus visiones antes de morir- dijo recordando

Po- maestro Shifu si Lirio encontrara a Tigresa, claro si es que ella hubiera encontrado la ciudad...¿ que pasaría?- dijo pensando en salir, fuera la hora que fuera a buscar y encontrar a como de lugar a Tigresa

Shifu- no lo se Po, Lirio es capaz de engañar a cualquiera, por que nadie sabe su especie ni nunca le vieron la cara, tal vez esperaría el momento oportuno para atacar o... no si quiera quiero imaginarme- dijo preocupado

Peng- pero maestro Tigresa es la mas fuerte guerrera que he conocido, no creo que Lirio pudiera vencerla- dijo confiado pero también un poco preocupado

Shifu- no juzges a un libro por su portada Peng, yo la conoci y no es un rival cualquiera, solo se que no mataria a Tigresa al instante de verla-

Po- ¿por que maestro?- pregunto curioso

Shifu- por que antes de matarla cuando era una cachorra quería extraer su poder y quedarcelo para ella y asi poder controlar a todos y a todo-

Po- pues yo no pienso dejar que le pase algo a Tigresa y aunque ya me hice un enredijo con todo esto, yo voy a ir a buscarla... ahora- dijo decidido

Peng- ¿estas loco? mira la hora que es y no sabemos controlar nuestros elementos ¿Qué te hace pensar que la podrias ayudar?- dijo deteniendolo

Po- entrenare en el camino, además se que con poderes o sin poderes podemos detenerla- dijo continuando su paso

Shifu- Po entiende que es demasiado arriesgado, no sabemos si Tigresa en realidad alla encontrado la cuidad- dijo yendo tras de el

Po- pero maestro, ¿y si la encontró?- dijo preocupado

Shifu- entonces... no se que pasaría- dijo lo ultimo en un suspiro

Po- ¿ya ve? a eso me refiero- dijo continuando su camino

Peng- entiende que si la encontró no importa, Lirio puede hasta hacerse amiga de Tigresa y ella no podría saberlo...nadie sabe como es- dijo tratando de que recapacitara aunque en el fondo sabia que el que tenia que recapacitar era el

Po- pues yo la ire a buscar con ustedes o sin ustedes- dijo saliendo hacia las escaleras

Peng- Po, solo piensa un pequeño instante, nadie sabe como es o que especie es Lirio, cuando encuentres la ciudad y busques a Tigresa haber si esta ahí, te podrias topar con ella, te podrias hacer su amigo y tu no sabrias que es ella o el- dijo preocupado

Po- pues yo si pienso correr el riesgo... no se si tu seas un verdadero amigo- dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras

Después de eso Peng se quedo pensando en las palabras de Po "no se si tu seas un verdadero amigo" por supuesto que lo era, el y Tigresa junto con Po eran los mejores amigos y seguían siéndolo...al menos por el momento por que si la situación seguía asi esa linda amistad terminaría ¿y que pasaría con Tigresa? nadie sabia y como dijo Shifu lo único que se podía hacer para salvar a Tigresa era atrasando lo inevitable y volverlo evitable, Po había decidido tratar de cumplir el objetivo yendo a buscarla e investigando mas sobre esa tal Lirio entonces ¿por que el no? eso hacían los verdaderos amigos y si también implicaba morir en el intento lo haría...

Peng- ¡ESPERAME PO!- dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras

Shifu- ¡ALTO PENG!- dijo tratando de detenerlo pero ya se había ido y no le quedo otra opción mas que ir- solo espero que no haya encontrado ni la ciudad ni a Lirio-dijo antes de empezar a bajar la escaleras

**En la ciudad del tigre...**

Yang- ¿Qué te dijo Ying?- pregunto preocupado

Tigresa- me dijo ¿Qué haces aquí?, pero de una manera muy grosera- dijo aun un poco enojada

Yang- ¿y no te amenazo o algo parecido?-

Tigresa- no, pero veo algo malo en ella, es como si tuviera rencor hacia mi, pero ¿por que?- dijo pensativa

Yang- tampoco se pero lo mejor es que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella- dijo deteniéndola para que lo mirara a los ojos

Tigresa- ya no soy una niña Yang, se cuidarme sola, además mañana regreso al valle de la paz- dijo haciendo un lado a Yang para seguir caminando

Yang- se que ya no eres una niña, pero no sabes de lo que es capaz Ying y aunque regreses mañana lo mejor será que no te acerques a ella- dijo esto ultimo con tristeza, el decir "regreses mañana" lo deprimio cosa que Tigresa noto

Tigresa- ¿estas bien?- pregunto al ver que de repente se entristecio

Yang- si estoy bien, solo que me pone triste saber que mañana te vas-

Tigresa- acabas de conocerme ¿y ya te encariñaste con migo?- dijo riendo

Yang- se que se oye raro, pero si, ya me encariñe contigo- dijo apenado

Tigresa- no te preocupes vendre a visitarte todas las noches, por que se seguro si mi maestro o mis amigos se enteran que hay mas tigres no me dejaran volver, jeje en especial...Po- dijo esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa

Yang- ¿por que no te dejarían regresar?- pregunto curioso

Tigresa- yo soy parte de nuestra "familia" Mantis, Grulla, Mono, Vibora, Peng, Po y mi maestro Shifu forman parte de mi asi como yo de ellos y se que nunca me dejarían venir aquí, aun lugar donde hay mas como mi especie...a un lugar donde me podría quedar aunque yo nunca haría eso ¿abandonar a mi "familia"? jamas- dijo pensando en que de verdad tenia que volver

Yang- ya entendí a pesar del hecho de que aquí esta tu especie ya te encariñaste con ellos como para no quedarte ¿verdad?- dijo triste

Tigresa- si Yang y cada minuto que paso lejos de ellos pienso que algo malo les va a pasar- dijo viendo hacia la luna

Yang- lo entiendo pero ¿vendrás otra veezzzz- dijo antes de quedarse pasmado

Tigresa- ¿que?- pregunto espantada por el comportamiento de Yang

Yang- tu, tu, tus ojos- dijo espantado y tartamudeando

Tigresa- ¿Qué tienen?- pregunto confundida

Yang- ahora son completamente rojos-

Tigresa- ¿ahora rojos? definitivamente algo esta mal- dijo viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua

Yang- claro que algo esta mal, hace un momento antes de que te toparas a Ying los tenias rojo mesclado con ambar- dijo preocupado

Tigresa- si ya se que los tenia de ese color, pero no son asi yo siempre los he tenido ambar- dijo recalcando la palabra ambar ya que Yang no le creía

Yang- pues no se que pase pero cuando vuelvas tienes que investigar por que el cambio de color- dijo viendo que sus ojos volvían a ser rojos con ambar pero prefirió no decírselo para no preocuparla mas

Tigresa- lo se pero seria mejor ir al palacio ya es muy de noche como por las 4:00 o 4:30- dijo entrando a las calles del lado de Yang que ya la mayoría estaban vacias

Yang- ok, vamos- dijo caminando hacia las entradas del palacio.

Al llegar a las entradas del palacio, claro después de cruzar la reja, Tigresa y Yang cruzaron un largo pasillo y a los lados había grandes jardines con distintos tipos de flores, fuentes enormes de aguas cristalinas, rutas por donde caminar para dar un paseo por el jardín y muchas cosas mas, para Tigresa era grandioso el lugar pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era la hermosa y grande flor que se encontraba en el centro del jardín era igual a la de la ciudad la única diferencia era que esta tenia dos nombres escritos, el primero decía "Sakura" y el segundo decía "flor de fuego" esto le dio mucha curiosidad pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo o mas bien alguien llamo su atención...

Dan- Hola Yang- dijo caminando hacia el

Yang- Hola Dan, mira traje a una invitada- dijo señalando a su lado pero Tigresa no estaba

Dan- ¿a tu sombra?- dijo riendo

Yang- muy gracioso Dan- dijo sarcásticamente

Dan- no ya en cerio ¿ a quien trajiste?- pregunto curioso

Yang- a una amiga pero no tengo idea de donde se metio- dijo viendo hacia todos lados

Dan- jajaja pues aquí no hay nadie- dijo riendo

Yang- deberas que aquí estaba- dijo preocupado por Tigresa- de seguro que ya le hizo algo Ying- dijo aun mas preocupado

Dan- momento, ¿Qué tiene que ver Ying es esto?- pregunto confundido

Yang- olvídalo ire a buscarla- dijo apunto de salir

Tigresa- ¿me buscabas?- dijo saltando de un gran árbol

Yang- ¿Dónde te habias metido?- pregunto espantado por la forma tan brusca de salir

Tigresa- perdón, es solo que me espante- dijo sonriendo

Yang- ¿por que?-

Tigresa solo señalo con la mirada a Dan cosa que Yang entendio- su voz, me tomo por sorpresa- dijo a Yang

Dan- disculpa mi nombre es Dan ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto cortésmente

Tigresa- mi nombre es Tigresa- dijo amablemente

Dan- y dime ¿ que te trae por aquí?- pregunto pero en cuanto la vio quedo completamente paralizado, esa cara, esos ojos, se parecía tanto a... su hermana pero ¿ como podía ser ella? era imposible pero en verdad era ella...

Yang- Dan ¿te sientes bien?-dijo al ver que no reaccionaba

Dan- em ¿si?- dijo feliz, nervioso y sorprendido... una rara combinación

Tigresa- ¿seguro?- dijo al notar su cambio de humor

Dan- de maravilla, pero que modales, pasen debes estar ambrienta Tigresa- dijo jalándola de la mano para que pasara

Tigresa- claro hay voy, solo déjame hablar un rato con Yang ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Dan

Dan- por supuesto, yo tengo que ver unos asuntos, los espero adentro- dijo echándose a correr

Tigresa solo espero a que entrara para asegurarse que no los escuchaba...

Tigresa- una pregunta querido Yang- dijo con dulzura muy raro...y peligroso en ella

Yang- ¿si?- pregunto nervioso

Tigresa- ¡ESTA LOCO O QUE!- dijo con enojo

Yang- ¿por que lo dices?- pregunto espantado

Tigresa- ¿por que lo digo? ¿es en cerio?- dijo con seriedad

Yang- si, si ya lo se por el cambio tan repentino de humor ¿verdad?- dijo alejándose unos pasos- deberas que el normalmente no es asi-

Tigresa- si, claro- dijo sarcasmo

Yang- anda vamos a entrar, solo será por una noche ¿verdad?...claro lo que quede de ella- dijo riendo nervioso

Tigresa- ok, pero el cambio de humor no es para nada normal ¿o si?- dijo caminando hacia la entrada

Yang- pues en el no, pero te aseguro que es totalmente cuerdo... hasta donde yo se- dijo siguiendo a Tigresa

Tigresa- coff coff bipolar coff coff- dijo fingiendo toser

Yang- muy gracioso- dijo con sarcasmo

**En el salón de reuniones...**

Lianx- ¿Qué haces querida?- dijo entrando a la sala

Ming- pienso- dijo levantándose

Lianx- ¿que?- pregunto curioso

Ming- tonterías- dijo restándole importancia

Lianx- sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?- dijo viéndola a los ojos

Ming- claro que si- dijo viéndolo

Lianx- entonces ¿que pensabas?-

Ming- en como serian las cosas si mi hija estuviera aquí- dijo triste y con la cabeza gacha

Lianx- algún dia regresara solo ten un poco de fe- dijo abrazándola

Ming- ¿y como?- dijo llorando

Lianx- pensando que Oowaey y Shifu cumplirán su promesa- dijo consolándola

Ming- pero tiene años que no sabemos nada de ellos- dijo separándose de el y viéndolo a los ojos

Lianx- solo cree y no pierdas la esperanza- dijo viéndola a los ojos

Ming- como si un dia alguien fuera a entrar por esa puerta y nos dijera ¡SAKURA REGRESO!- dijo con sarcasmo dándose la vuelta

Dan- ¡MAMA, PAPA!- dijo entrando por la puerta

Lianx- ¿Qué pasa hijo?- pregunto preocupado

Dan- ¡SAKURA REGRESO!- dijo feliz y saltando de alegría

Ming- ¡¿QUE?!- dijo dándose la vuelta para verlo a la cara

Dan- lo que oiste mama, mi hermanita a vuelto- dijo llorando de felicidad

Lianx- no puedo creerlo- dijo sorprendido y a punto de llorar

Ming- mi pequeña flor- dijo abrazando a Lianx

Lianx- ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro hijo?- dijo aun feliz pero con un poco de duda

Dan- sus ojos, su cara, su forma de ser... tan parecida cuando tenia unos meses de nacida ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES ELLA!- dijo feliz

Ming- ¡VAMOS!- dijo corriendo y saliendo del salón seguida por Lianx y Dan

**En el comedor del palacio...**

Yang- ¿por que se tardara tanto?- pregunto curioso

Tigresa- no lo se- dijo recargada junto a la chimenea mientras jugaba con las pequeñas flamitas

Yang- ¿no te duele eso?- dijo al ver que Tigresa jugaba con el fuego

Tigresa- no, recuerda que soy la elegida fuego- dijo mientras seguía jugando con las mini flamitas

Yang- aun se me hace difícil de creer- dijo viendo hacia el fuego

Tigresa- pues créelo- dijo viéndolo mientras sonreía

Yang- jeje te ves adorable asi- dijo rojo

Tigresa- jeje gracias- dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que le encantaba y fascinaba a Yang a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse

Yang- Tigresa sin que te molestes ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo un poco nervioso

Tigresa- claro, pero ¿por que debería de molestarme?- dijo mientras deshacía las pequeñas flamitas

Yang- por que mi pregunta es ¿si tienes novio o algún pretendiente?- dijo nervioso y rojo como un tomate

Tigresa- ¿yo? jaja claro que no- dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Yang- noto tu tristeza ¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupado pensando en que tal vez le habían roto el corazón o algo parecido

Tigresa- nada es solo que la persona que yo quiero... jamas se fijaría en mi- dijo con la cabeza gacha

Yang- ¿por que no?- pregunto curioso

Tigresa- por que para empezar es de otra especie, segunda: es completamente opuesto a mi, y tercera ¿por que se fijaría en alguien como yo cuando puede tener a alguien mejor?- dijo casi a punto de llorar

Yang- oye, oye tu eres la mejor hembra que alguien quisiera tener, además ¿por que estas tan segura que no te quiere?- dijo consolándola

Tigresa- por que el de seguro que ama a una tal Song, no sabes como odio a esa maldita gata- dijo con enojo en su voz

Yang- woow no sabia que hablaras asi- dijo sorprendido y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Tigresa

Tigresa- pues ya viste que si- dijo olvidando el tema

Ming- ¡HIJA!- se escucho a lo lejos

Dan- ¡HERMANA!- se volvió a escuchar

Lianx- ¡DONDE ESTAS!- dijo una voz ya mas cerca

Tigresa- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto confundida

Yang- el rey y la reina creo que junto con Dan pero ¿a quien le llaman?- dijo confundido

Tigresa- no dijeron ¿hija?- pregunto confundida

Yang- pero su hija según murió aunque sigue viva, hasta donde yo se no a aparecido... al menos que...- de repente se quedo tieso al descubrir que Tigresa era la hija de los reyes por eso la reacción de Dan, ahora entendia todo pero le preocupaba la reacción que fuera a tener Tigresa

Tigresa- ¿Qué te pasa Yang?- pregunto preocupada por el tan repentino cambio de humor

Yang- solo espera- dijo serio

De repente Dan, Lianx y Ming entraron gritando cosas que Tigresa no entendia o no les encontraba sentido como hija, hermana y muchas mas mientras corrian hacia ella cosa que a Tigresa le tomo por sorpresa...

Ming- ¡POR FIN!- dijo abrazandola

Dan- ¡DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS NO PUEDO CREER QUE DE VERDAD ALLAS VUELTO!- dijo al igual que su mama abrazandola

Lianx- ¡HIJA!- dijo corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola, ahora Tigresa comprendio el por que de los primeros abrazos pero no se lo tomo tan bien...

Tigresa- ¿hija?- pregunto deshaciéndose del abrazo- no deben estar confundiéndome- dijo empezando a alterarse

Ming- por su puesto que no- dijo viéndola con alegria

Lianx- por fin has vuelto- dijo feliz

Tigresa- no, esto no puede ser, no puede estar pasando- dijo mientras que el fuego de la chimenea empezaba a moverse con gran furia- no, yo no puedo ser su hija- dijo mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a volver negros como aquella vez en el bosque

Lianx- hija tranquila sabemos de tu poder, debes controlarlo- dijo preocupado por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar

Ming- solo relájate- dijo tratando se acercarse a ella pero Dan la detuvo

Dan- espera, no es seguro ya sabes lo que dijo Lirio- dijo viendo a Tigresa cada vez con mas temor

Lianx- debimos esperar- dijo pensando en una manera de parar a Tigresa

Yang- Tigresa debes calmarte- dijo acercándose a ella

Tigresa- no- dijo secamente mientras que sus ojos se volvían cada vez mas negros

Yang- vamos, déjame que te ayude- dijo extendiendo su mano a Tigresa, pero no sirvió de nada

Tigresa- ¡JAMAS!- dijo desatando un gran fuego en la sala...

**En las murallas del la ciudad del tigre...**

Shifu- aquí es- dijo parándose enfrente de la entrada

Po- ¿seguro maestro Shifu?- dijo viéndolo

Shifu- por supuesto Po- dijo viéndolo pero de repente se puso como en un estado de trance

Peng- ¿Qué le pasa maestro?- Pregunto preocupado

Shifu- Tigresa- dijo reaccionando- rápido! tenemos que llegar al palacio- dijo abriendo las puertas de un golpe con un remolino de aire

Po- ¿por que?- dijo corriendo tras de el

Peng- ¿Lirio encontró a Tigresa?- pregunto preocupado

Shifu- no, Tigresa encontró a sus padres y si no llegamos a tiempo...todos en la ciudad morirán- dijo corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

Peng- ¡¿SUS PADRES?!- dijo corriendo tras de Shifu con una expresión de sorpresa y a Po le hubiera pasado lo mismo pero iba pensando en algo mucho mas importante para el...

_"tranquila Tigresa, no dejare que nada te pase" _pensó Po mientras los tres corrian lo mas rápido que podían...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**¿QUE TAL? ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, Y QUIERO AGRADECER POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES...HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIERWS... CHAO**_

_**ATTE: NADIA**_


End file.
